J1T Exhibition Match One
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. Introduction It is in the small saloon in the United States as loud cheers of gambling and sports fans alike is heard in the background. Agent Whiskey is drinking a bottle of his favorite drink while staking out. There was word that a drug trade were to happen in the bar, but so far nothing came. A young lady then came into the salon, as she wore a black hooded cloak as she went towards a table where there was another gentlemen. Agent Whiskey noticed this as she was totally out of character. She was soon given a briefcase as the gentleman quietly left. For a quick moment the young lady looked and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Red: Jackpot. She soon closed the briefcase and tried to make an exit to the door when she was meet by the cowboy agent. Red: Can I help you? Whiskey: Yes, what's in the briefcase? Whiskey knew what it was but was buying some time. Red: None of you business sir. Whiskey without hesitation then grabbed his two revolvers and shot, but the blood maiden quickly activated her blood nipper ability as a giant scissor deflected the two bullets and deflected off and hit the TVs. This caused panic across the saloon as people tried to get out. Red: You will be dead. Whiskey: Just doing my job you drug trade scum. GET READY!!! QUICKDRAW!!! The Melee (Cues Subtact & Duskus - Wait) 60 Whiskey shot a series of bullets from his revolver as the blood maiden deflected them with her giant scissor. Red Riding Hood charged at the agent as she tried to slash the agent in half. Agent Whiskey ducked from the pair of scissors as he then went underneath the blood maiden and sweeped off her feet as she slammed her head hard on the ground. 52 Agent Whiskey had another bullet set to finish Red Riding Hood off, but as the shot was done. It shows that the scissor blade cut the bullet in half. This astonished the agent, leaving him open. The blood maiden then used Splash magic as a gyser appeared from the floorboard and sent the stunned Agent Whiskey up in the air towards the ceiling. 42 Red Riding Hood began slashing at the agent with quick and accurate cuts. She then was going to create a wave of fire, but was interrupted by Whiskey shoots as they hit the blood maiden in the legs. Red: Ahhh. Whiskey: Got you now. He wanted to used his revolvers again but realized that he needed to reload his revolvers. Both Whiskey and Red Riding Hood took cover using tables. Whiskey was reloading while the blood maiden used a healing spell. 34 The two combatants started opening fire on each other as both fireballs and bullets cancelled each other. Agent Whiskey then took a risk by grabbing his bullwhip. With a flick of a wrist, the agent grabbed the scissor blade and sent them flying out of the room. However, he was not prepared for Red Riding Hood to use VY Blast, as the strong wind slammed Whiskey into the side of the saloon. 25 Red Riding Hood then transformed into a wolf like appearance as she had activated her Blood Skelter mode. Red: How do you like me now! 20 The blood maiden then started to claw into the agent as she grabbed Whiskey by the neck. She then slammed him to the ground, creating a crater in the floor. Red: Time to finish you off once and for all! Thunder started to come down and started to destroy the roof of of the saloon. All Agent Whiskey could do was use his bullwhip as a shield. 10 The lightning strike hits the cowboy agent as smoke emerged from the ground. The blood maiden then looked to see her finished work. Red: What!! Red Riding Hood was shocked to see that Agent Whiskey had survived the attack. His bullwhip had turned a glowing blue. With a swing, he grabbed a hold of her by the waist. With a strong electric surge from the bullwhip cuts the blood maiden in half. K.O. Whiskey then repealed his bullwhip as he grabbed a beer and poared it on the briefcase and lit a match on it as he walked away from the saloon. Results This melee's winner is Agent Whiskey selected by MP999. (Cues Eggsy Is Back) Thanks Credit for Intro card goes to MP999. Credit for Thumbnail goes to SentryNeo. Category:Exhibition Matches Category:John1Thousand Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees